The Solution of Zero
by Ronnek
Summary: In this fic, Ryner never made it to his fateful meeting with the dango loving blonde, instead he took his fate into his own hands and jumped. DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT CLAIMING OWNERSHIP FOR ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was so quite now, so different to the battle that had took place short hours ago. It wasn't long after the soldiers left that the populace of the nearby villages warily made their way to the spot, to scrounge whatever meager existence they could from the bodies of the fallen.

It was a scene Ryner was all too familiar with.

Ryner sighed to himself and looked on to a small boy wearing nothing but rags trying to wrestle boots and armor of the men nearly 3 times his size. He was seeming like any other child, but taking a closer look, one would note his jet back hair and eyes. The other villagers keep a slight distance between themselves and the boy, rushing hurriedly past and occasionally glancing up, only to glance away.

One would argue that the peasant folk were more worried about feeding themselves and their own families, rather than having to deal with an extra mouth to feed, but like with most small villages, they couldn't help but feel the need to at least make sure he stays out of trouble.

Ryner sometimes wondered if that truly was the case, hoping it was just them trying to distance themselves from a boy that was going to die soon anyways. Part of him knew that somewhere in their minds, they knew that he was something different, something to be feared, but what? Why should a tiny boy no taller than a grown mans wait be feared? They didn't know the answer either, so they did what any creature does in the face of a predator; they kept their distance.

At least this was the case for all the villagers, but one little girl, also on orphaned by the war. She sat beside him helping him strip the armored men. The look on her face is one of worship, the look one gets when looking on the face of their savior.

The boy had a determined look on his face. "_They will get through this together_." Their looks seemed to say. They could depend on each other, and have supported the other at one point or another. A makeshift family, although it was heart wrenchingly obvious they weren't related at all, the boy with his jet black hair and eyes, and the girl with her soft brown hair and amber eyes.

Then the soldiers came.

It was obvious why they acted the way they did, to return to the place of battle to bury their comrades, only to find them stripped naked and left for the crows to eat. Only they took it a step too far, and when the villagers look as though they were going to defend themselves, they decided to show what would happen if they resisted on the one thing no one cared about: the two orphans.

Ryner watched the spectacle, unable to do anything, and seeing this scene time after time again for so many years has left him without the will to try and intervene.

It worked out quite well really. The soldiers got to vent their frustrations, and the villagers got to feel safe knowing that no harm would come to their own family.

Or at least it should have.

Ryner awoke quickly, but not with a start, these kinds of dreams were nothing new to him. As he stretched, he took a moment to regard his surroundings.

"Still a prison cell." Ryner sighed.

His gaze turned now to the sky outside the three iron bars that served as his window, and his thoughts returned to the boy and girl getting pummeled by the soldiers, and the look of absolute terror on the girls face as maniacal laughter echoed through Ryner's head.

He stifled it out with an unnecessarily loud yawn, and glanced over at the rather large spider web growing in the corner, home to Ryner's only constant company these past five years.

"A cage is a proper place for a monster, eh friend?" Ryner chuckled to himself spitefully.

"Ah well, time to get back to work while waiting for breakfast." With that Ryner stood up and walked over to the desk littered with Books and notes. It was only through the kindness of the prison guard that he was able to have these, another person in his position would be lucky to even have hot food and clean water, or even a bed to sleep in.

Picking up the book that he had been writing in, he thoughtfully thought of what he had been doing for the past years while in this place.

Over the years he had been sending his research regarding hero relics to his good friend Sion Astal, the king of Roland. Of course, the king being a known associate of a bearer of the Alpha Stigma would only be used by Sion's opposition to topple his already precarious rule.

So Ryner gave them to the prison guard, telling him they were to go to the king. If they actually reached Sion, Ryner did not know. For all he knew the guard and his family warmed themselves over the flames of the burning research while he told his little daughter stories of the big scare demon he kept locked in the stone prison behind their house.

He chuckled to himself, he saw the house when he was first incarcerated. The man and his wife lived in a small house near the edge of the clearing the prison was located in. His wife was very pregnant at the time, so close Ryner had wondered if she was going to burst at any moment.

Their child had been a cheerful child, full of energy. Ryner recalled the few times she had come with her father to tend to him. She had been amazed he was without a doubt a person, not the scary monster she had imagined.

"Kids are so innocent," Ryner sighed again "They really don't understand some things."

Ryner's stomach growled in agreement, and he soon smelled food and the heard the sound of footsteps.

"Hey buddy." Ryner said turning in his seat "Whats for breakfast this morning…" Ryner trailed off. The Guard was not alone. With him stood two armored Roland Knights.

With eyes full of regret and sorrow, the guard looked at his friend from these past years. "I'm afraid.." he paused as though he words would not be true if he didn't speak them. Resolving himself, he spoke again.

"I'm afraid the date of your execution has been decided bearer of the Alpha stigma Ryner Lute."

He opened the cell and stepped in, placing the tray laden with food on the desk. His wife loved to spoil Ryner.

"But first," He said in a gentle voice "You had better eat your meal, and then these men will take you to the place you will be held until the appointed date."

Ryner was still in a state of shock, and had not noticed that he had tightened his hands around the edge of the table, loosened his grip with an audible creak.

Part of him had hoped, dearly earnestly hoped that Sion would have some kind of plan to get him out of here, he was the king after all. But it was because he was the king; he could not let Ryner go. Ryner was a danger to everything around him.

Ryner recalled the time he was imprisoned, remembering that he had almost killed Sion with his own hands. He recalled what Sion's throat felt like, having the life slowly squeezed from it. He recalled Kiefer's face, barely conscious after the Estabul soldiers had attempted to violate her and how slender her neck felt as it was being crushed in his demonic crazed grip while he watched helplessly from inside his own head.

It was thanks the Sion that the only others to die were the Estabul men, Ryner still felt bad there wasn't even a body left to bury, but that was pushed aside by the rage at having their entire company massacred after being lead into an ambush.

That was one of the last times he saw both Sion and Kiefer. Sion visited him briefly after his imprisonment, and Ryner declared his intent to research the Hero relics, or "Rule Fragments".

He had seemed to have interest at the time of Ryners research, but kings can't waste resources and time on unearthing legends.

The last time he saw Kiefer, she declared her love for him and promised him to find a cure for the Alpha Stigma, however it was no longer safe for her to stay in Roland after being discovered of being the very one that led them into the ambush.

Putting his head in his hands, Ryner cursed the fate he bore, cursed the friends that had betrayed him and cursed the parents that had abandoned him.

After a moment he sat up and started eating the meal laid before him.

The Guard was unnerved by the sudden change in his friend. Just a moment ago there sat a broken man before him, bent under the weight of the world. Now he was eating away ravenously like a mad dog tearing into its prey.

And still Ryner ate. He ate every last bit, even the bits he had never paid much mind to before. He would have eaten the bones and the plate if they could be digested.

Looking up at the guard who now had a mix between shock and worry on his face, Ryner simply replied "You wife would be upset if I spent my last meal complaining about her cooking."

The Guard started sobbing uncontrollably, crying for his friend that could not seem to even shed a tear in the face of his down death.

Picking up the cup filled with a dark liquid, Ryner sniffed and was pleasantly surprised to find wine.

"Hey common now, you aren't the one about to get executed." Ryner said comfortingly, reaching out a hand to pat his last true friend on the back.

Ryner downed the cup of wine in a few quick gulps, washing his mouth of the taste of betrayal


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Louise awoke from her dreams with a start.

She let out a sharp cry and sat up. Gasping for breath, clutching her chest that felt like it was about to explode. She had wondered what had gotten into her dreams lately. Normally her dreams are filled with marvelous visages of her displaying her new found magical prowess to everyone that has ever put her down because of her inability to do proper magic. Even her mother is there, moved to tears telling everyone that would listen "That's my daughter, that's my Louise."

The reality of the matter was far different than what her dreams would have her believe.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière could not perform magic. One would think that is perfectly normal; however that is not the case in a society that the nobility can all bend the elements to their will.

To be fair, Louise could perform magic, but only one kind regardless of what spell she tried to cast; Explosions.

It was quite sad really, to see the daughter of a renowned house of Tristain fail to perform even the simplest magic.

She was the eternal shame of her mother Karin of the Heavy Wind, a renowned hero of the country. Karin had made sure to show Louise her displeasure on numerous occasions, from brutal training regiments, to attempting to marry her off to another noble old enough to be her father and was also known for depravity of the worst kind.

If not for the intervention of her beloved sister Cattleya, she may have very well been the toy of a creepy old man at that moment, not safe behind the walls of the Tristain magic academy.

Louise shuddered. She tried to tell herself it was because of the dream, but wasn't doing very well of convincing herself.

Instead, she thought back to her recent dream, taking place in a land far, far away. Farther than any maps even show. In her dream she watched as a lonely demon was met by a Hero in black. The hero approached the Lonely one, asking if he could consume the demon, gaining his power to break free of his curse and continue his slaughter of the land.

Louise was taken aback at this at first with the directness of the request, and then shocked when the Lonely one smiled happily, and went on telling the Hero in black that he is so happy for finding a friend that needs his help at last, and that he would be glad to help the Hero.

She watched in horror as the Demon was quite literally devoured by the Hero.

She couldn't stomach the thought of being betrayed like that, and allowing yourself to be eaten, let alone by someone you considered a friend.

Louise decided the she hated the Mad Hero, and felt some kind of pity for the demon. She couldn't stand thinking about it any longer, so she got out of bed and started pulling on her uniform.

Then she suddenly froze up.

Today was the day where students will summon their Familiars. Today is the day that would make or break Louise Valliere.

She felt her legs give slightly and was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. Well "sit" is not the best way to describe it, it was more like "fell in such a way that it appeared that you just went to sit down."

She suddenly started shaking uncontrollably, almost sobbing. In her thoughts all she heard was the sound of the cracking wind and the image of her mother's disapproving face. Louise hated the wind.

"Cattleya…." She murmured in between sobs. She squeezed her pillow in an attempt to simulate the embrace of her beloved sister.

Cattleya had always made Louise feel safe, warm and loved in that frigidly cold house. Her father had nothing to do with her, and when she did see him, it was always regarding marriage or other important matters. Much like her enrollment to Tristain academy, while filling out the papers he gave a snort of contempt, as if to say "I don't know why I am wasting my time with this, it's a waste of money anyways."

It was Cattleya's plea to their father and mother that convinced them, but whatever it was, that night she came to Louise's room full of tears, telling Louise now she will be safe while learning magic in a proper place. It was rare to see her sister in such a state, let alone in front of Louise.

Whatever the agreement was, it had convinced their father to enroll her without saying a word. Not one word. Cattleya stood behind Louise's chair with a white knuckle grip during the whole process, and at the end her father handed the paperwork to a servant and it was done.

Cattleya was the only one to come say goodbye to her, the both promised to write to each other as much as they could, and still do as evident by the neatly piled stack of letters on Louise's desk.

After a few more squeezes to the pillow she got up and went to the adjacent bathroom to wash her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noted the bloodshot eyes from her crying, but decided to pass it off to lack of sleep, which was mostly true. Louise had spent the last week and a half studying the summoning ritual tirelessly, sometimes barely even eating in preparation for today.

This probably had something to do with her strange dreams she thought. She had read many books in the past few days, books of dashing heroes summoning amazing creatures to ride into battle, books of noble dragons and majestic griffons. Books of evil villains and ruthless heroes, and several books she probably shouldn't have read from the teachers forbidden library.

The tales she read hard probably caused her mind to come up with the Mad Hero, or at least she hoped. Louise recalled a rumor about some books in the forbidden library were able to posses the ones who read them. She was sure that was started by some teacher in hopes of trying to get the students to stay out of trouble.

Walking down the hall to the stairs Louise was so lost in thought; she didn't see the wall of meat that came out of a nearby door.

*Thump*

"Ah…"

She looked up at the obstacle that seeming appeared out of nowhere and was unsurprised to find a well endowed red headed woman with tanned skin peering down at her you a smirk on her face.

"Are you enjoying burying your face in my cleavage Valliere?"

"Zerbst." Louise said, then blushed and took a step back when she realized what a position she was in.

"You will never get my bust even by eating me." Kirche Zerbst said teasingly, then placed a hand on her hip "No matter that certain books may tell you."

Louise froze at that last part. Its true she read in at least one of the books that said that you can gain your enemies power by eating their flesh, and its also true she just had a very similar dream, but she never once thought of actually trying it!

"H-h-how do you know about that?" Louise demanded.

"You aren't the only one who enjoys midnight strolls Valliere." Kriche stated with a smug look on her face.

It took a moment for Louise to register what she said, the blushed redder than the other woman's hair.

"Y-y-y-you indecent woman!" Louise stammered "How can you admit to committing such acts so openly?"

Kriche folded her arms in such a way that her already considerable bust appeared even bigger.

"Germania is far more liberal in the arts of passion than Tristain it seems." She gave a sigh "Which is understandable because little Tristain lives in the shadow of the mighty Romalia."

She paused and as if she thought of something, gained a wicked smile on her face. She leaned down close to Louise, so close that it was very easy to to see down the top of her already very revealing blouse.

"I could show you, you know." She whispered in a sultry voice "Just stop by my room any time and I'll show you how passionate a Zerbst can be."

It wasn't possible for Louise's face to go any redder than it already was, so instead her mind went blank and her body reacted in the only instinctual manner it could; RUN LIKE HELL.

The Valliere and Zerbst family have always had a feud going on, something about a Zerbst stealing away someone's suitor, or vice versa. For whatever reason, exchanges between to two of them did happen, but Kirche had never gone so far as to hit on Louise.

"What is that woman thinking?" Louise muttered to herself after she finally stopped running. If there is anything her mother's training regiment gave her, it was endurance and stamina, as she reached the outside of the castle and was halfway to the summoning ground in under 5 minutes in what would normally be a 10 minute walk.

Walking the rest of the way, Louise thought about the significance of the Familiar. Not only did it show what element the summoner was most powerful in, a familiar was also invaluable in gathering regents for potions and other tasks as well as being a lifelong companion. It was Louise's hope that successfully summoning her familiar would help her figure out her magical affinity. She hoped it was something like a dragon, or griffon.

Walking up to a balding man with glasses and a staff and announced her arrival.

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, I am here to take the summoning exam, professor."

Professor Colbert looked down at the small determined girl and a warm smile spread over his face. Checking her name off the list, he looked back at her.

"Very well Miss Valliere." He said with a smile "please get in the line, we will start as soon as the others have arrived."

Colbert had heard about the girl from her other teachers, commending her for her studious attitude but then sharing their annoyances that she had no competence in magic whatsoever. He shared a smile with himself; it should be a pleasure to have such a student in his class. With his help, he may even be able to help her overcome her magical problem.

But such things would have to wait; it was now time for the summoning.

They lead Ryner down the stone hallway to the stairs up to the surface, to the sky that had been oh so elusive to him these past years. He was ecstatic that he would at least he a chance to bask in the warm sun again after so long, and wished they would let him take a nap under a tree somewhere. With nothing but a gentle breeze and sprawling green fields under free skies, what he wouldn't give for one more chance.

He had considered running at first, incapacitating the knights would be easy enough, even without magic. But then they had chain his hands to his feet, making movement very limited. Ryner had noticed that they attached the shackles with extreme delicacy, trying incredibly hard to no touch him. They were terrified of him. The steel helmets they wore did not betray their feelings however.

And they breached the surface.

Ryner winced at the sudden light which was more than he was used to.

The feeling Ryner experienced was something someone who lived the life he had, had much trouble explaining.

It was a cloudless sunny day, with the bluest sky Ryner can remember ever seeing, made all the sweeter by the season he had stumbled into. It was fall, giving the air a sweet crisp smell, and was just cold enough that he could see his breath. The trees where numerous shades of brown, red and gold and he could smell ripe harvest on the wind.

He had never liked the fall until now. It was a rather fitting season to die in; he should thank Sion for his sense of irony.

Looking ahead, he noticed the roofs of some buildings that hadn't been there before, as well as a paved stone path leading out of the forest clearing. Roland was growing.

He looked over to the house of the guard, and noticed it now sported a small garden, as well as a barn. The Wife and child stood outside, seeing their charge off on his final trip.

"I see you have been doing well for yourself." Ryner said with an honest smile on his face. "Take care of each other now. Oh and before I forget, can you make sure to look after my friend back in the cell? He used to be such a tiny spider before I started feeding him bits of meat and bread."

The Guard just nodded, and the wife just stared.

The Child on the other hand, looked at Ryner who was in chains and up at her distressed parents.

"Where are they taking big brother?" She asked "If you are worried about him, I can go with him and hold his hand."

With that the Guard furrowed his brow and looked away, the child's mother knelt down hugging the child trying to explain what was going on while holding back the tears.

Ryner supposed they were kind of like a family. A strange dysfunctional family, that locks the eldest son in the basement because he is difficult, but a family none the less.

Watching the spectacle, Ryner noticed something completely out of place drift past his vision. Green. Looking harder, he noticed that there was not just one, but several green leaves floating around. As one drifted into his hand, he clearly heard a voice, a compelling that reverberated his every being.

**COME.**

He glanced around in wonder, trying to figure out where the voice came from. No one else present seemed to have heard it. Then he heard a noise coming from the wagon that was waiting to take him to his fate. The horse was obviously very disturbed by something, and the driver was trying to calm the beast to no avail.

Then Ryner saw it.

Well, it's what he didn't see.

A strange oval shaped distortion was forming a little ways away from the wagon.

In what could only be called a dead man's last will, Ryner gazed upon the oval with the Alpha stigma.

The Alpha stigma told Ryner many things. The most useful and none deadly being complete understanding of magic; in seconds of seeing an enemy case a spell he could cast with no training at all, that coupled with his natural quick casting speed, Ryner had earned the title of Roland's strongest magician.

Right now the Alpha Stigma was telling him one thing.

"Portal."

Ryner would have laughed out loud at the improbability of the situation, had it not been for one of the knights noticing the vermillion red glow in his eyes. Now Ryner had two choices, die here, or plunge into the unknown.

The choice was obvious.

"HEY!" One of the knights bellowed "The monster is using some kind of magic!" He never managed to reach for his sword before Ryner rammed his elbow into the unprotected side the knights armor.

The other, noticing what happened took a little slower than he should have and soon found himself on his rear.

Ryner finally took note of how many knights there were. Counting the two he just took care of, there were 6. Ryner barely had time to think before an arch of lighting winged past him. "Great, they have a mage." He thought. Only one way to do this, but if he misses, it's all over. He would have more of a chance if not for his limbs being bound.

"I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast of light which dances through the skies!" Ryner's legs surged with power, and he leapt, over the cursing knights and the blasts of lightning. Ryner cried out in pain as a bolt struck him "Dammit, who would have thought they would actually have good aim!" he lamented.

And with that Ryner plunged into the portal of nothingness.

"Miss Valliere! I have to ask that you stop!" Colbert waved his arms frantically.

It was already the girls 6th time trying the summon, if she tries anymore she may risk killing herself.

"It's alright professor, I know I have it this time." The girls calm voice was betrayed by the look of utter despair on her face. "This time I will be sure to summon a dragon or something just as amazing, because I am the daughter of Karin of The Heavy Wind." She started giggling uncontrollably at something at something funny in she found in her own words.

The Flame Snake knew that if she continued, he life would be endanger, but if he so carelessly interrupted the ritual, terrible results could happen, endangering the entire student body. The only way to stop her was to wait until she was done this ritual, then he would have to incapacitate her for own safety if she was still conscious. He had several spells in mind just for this, he just had to wait for now.

"I Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière command my strong and noble familiar somewhere out there in depths of the universe to make himself known!"

She was putting so much willpower into this spell it would probably be her last if she was unsuccessful.

The serpent cursed; there is no way to save the girl. He was forced to look on at a sight the he was so used to seeing

Energy cracked and arch outwards from the circle, the ground rended itself apart around her but still Louise chanted away. She will summons something, she must.

Most of the student body had already fled, save a few; A tall redhead, a short girl with blue hair and glasses, a flamboyant blonde boy, and a girl that clung to his side. They mattered not to Louise, all that mattered was her familiar.

Ryner drifted for what seemed like an eternity. His wound stopped burning long ago yet seemed like he had just received it. He had realized that time is not flowing normally anymore. Past, present, future, none of that mattered, there was only a destination. Ryner had first wondered what would become of him, and worried that he would run into himself at one point. Which he did eventually, after aeons of drifting he had finally come to the place where all the other travelers of the abyss arrive. He was not surprised to see several of himself there, for he had been here already. He seemed to gain some kind of collective knowledge of all their experiences, memories, sensations. All was known to him in a brief moment that stretched out eternally.

Then it was gone, for he had just arrived and none of that had happened yet.

Upon reaching his destination, Ryner realized that he had been standing there almost instantly after jumping through the portal. "What the hell was that all about….AH?" Ryner clutched his seared side and noticed the shackles were still bound to him.

Still confused by both pain and disorientation of the summon, it took Ryner to notice that he was in the company of a young girl, far younger than himself and that they were standing in a sizable crater. The girl looked incredibly pleased with herself, but was pale white, had bloodshot eyes and was covered in sweat and grime. She said something barely audible, and with that her eyes closed and she fell forward.

"Hey!" Ryner caught the girl who slumped into his chest, paying mind to not smack her with the shackles. He gingerly laid her on the ground and started calling for help.

"IS ANYONE THERE? THIS GIRL IS IN TROUBLE!" He noticed a robed man sliding down the side of the crater and rushed up to them. He wore a serious expression, and the chains only caused his eyes to narrow when he saw them.

Then he started waving his arms around frantically in a language Ryner did not understand at all. The bald man caught on that Ryner couldn't understand him after making the necessary gestures. He then indicated to the girl, then to him.

"What?" Ryner didn't understand fully. He could guess that the girl was a mage of some kind, and was the cause of the portal, but he didn't understand what the bald man was trying to say.

Time was running out, she needed medical attention, but right now they needed to create the contract or else she would die without the link between mage and Familiar.

Colbert gestured again, this time more carefully this time, indicating the shackled man, than Louise then pointed to both of their lips.

"Ah." Understanding reached Ryner. "A contract needs to be established, with a kiss it looks like."

For the first time in five years Ryner felt embarrassed at his disheveled appearance. His jet black hair was long and unkempt, he had a considerable beard, he was in rags and he was fairly sure he smelled rather badly.

"So much for the knight in shining armor kids your age dream of." He said to the unconscious girl.

"I am Ryner Lute, responding to your summons and accepting your contract…" he paused at least he is alive and free "…Master."


	3. Chapter 2: The Master meets The Monster

**Chapter 2: The Master meets the Monster**

As night settled in, Ryner took a position at the infirmary window and racked his brain for what he was seeing. There were two moons; he obviously wasn't in Roland, or even the same world for that matter.

He sighed and his gaze turned to the Runes that had burned themselves into his flesh after he established the contract. Inspection with the Stigma had revealed that they were a link between him and the small girl he had contracted with. There was something else there too, but he didn't understand what it was; even the Alpha stigma had its limits.

It possibly had something to do with the Runes themselves, he mused. He may be able to find out more if he could read the langue.

He covered his face with his hands and sighed again. The Language barrier had been exceedingly difficult to cross, and the bald mans rapid gestures didn't help the wounded disoriented Ryner at all. They had somehow finally made it to the infirmary, where the bald man finally noticed the large electrical burn on Ryners side. He gaped at the wound, as if wondering how someone got such a thing, then a kindly smile spread across his face and he regarded Ryner more closely. He forced him onto a bed and had the nurse also attend to him as well.

With a smile and some words he didn't understand, the bald man started chanting a spell of some kind. Going by Ryner's reaction, the kindly man probably thought it was his first time seeing magic being performed.

That was not the case.

Ryner was appalled that they would so carelessly use magic for something so trivial, let alone using fire to melt metal chains. In Ryner's land, a nations spells were closely guarded secrets, and were used for war mainly. There were some minor spells, like a shield, but most spells were "macro" in the sense that they were to be as effective as possible.

When he was finished, he moved his attention to the shackles around Ryner's wrists and ankles, and to his amazement, turned them to dirt. The shackles came crumbling off.

Never before had he seen such magic. His thoughts drifted to the Estabul guards those five years ago. "In such a controlled manner." He added to himself.

Giving a sigh of defeat, he lay back, wishing that he had used the Stigma to learn the magic, and then wondered if this place even knew of the Alpha Stigma. For some reason, the thought of people not regarding him as a monster was…..unsettling.

"Regardless, they will probably change their tune if they ever see what Alpha is capable of." Ryner smiled forlornly and looked out the window.

It was almost summer here, in a land of rolling green hills and forests, with the faint smell of some kind of flower on the breeze. It seemed like the idyllic world he had often spoke of in his research on the Rule fragments.

It didn't seem real to Ryner, any of it. If it wasn't for the wincing pain from his side or recalling the smell of burning flesh from his hand, he could have sworn it to be. He pinched himself anyways to be sure

"Ouch." Yup, definitely not a dream.

Alerted to someone's presents, he quickly looked over to the figure. "Dammit, I knew it was too good to be true." He hadn't even heard the assailant enter the room, let alone approach to the few feet away hat he was.

The cloaked silhouette fumbled with something, then lit the lantern he was carrying. It was the balding man. Now that Ryner had his sense about him, he took better stock of the one before him.

He was tall and broad shouldered wearing a dark blue robe that did little to hide his thick arms and muscular neck. Though he was balding an wore glasses, this man was still well within his prime, accented by the sharp features of his face and piercing eyes, though the expression he wore now was warm, Ryner remembered the look he gave him earlier.

"This one is a warrior." He bemused, looking at an insignia on his robe "And a teacher."

Smiling he laid down the lantern on the small table next to his bed, and showed Ryner the book that he had found then made some extravagant gestures.

Ryner didn't understand. "Are all these people like this?" He thought "Because I really don't think I could handle this for a long period."

In the midst of his gestures, the man finally seemed to understand Ryner had no idea what he was trying to tell him. Picking up his staff, he pointed it at Ryner chanted something.

Nothing happened at first, and then he heard static and tasted blue. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Now then," The bespectacled man said. "I believe introductions are in order."

"W-h-what? I can understand you now?" but then this surprise quickly turned to annoyance "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Chuckling, the man put his finger to his lips, and then waved his hand over to the sleeping girl that had summoned him. "Careful you don't wake Miss Valliere, it's been a very trying day for her."

"My name is Jean Colbert, I'm a professor here at Tristain academy." He moved a hand towards him "And you are?"

Ryner looked at his hand for a moment it was rough, much like his own hands and seemed to show the kind of life they had both lived. Smiling he took the hand "I'm Ryner Lute, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ryner held up his hand, displaying the Runes "So professor, mind telling me what kind of contract I have gotten myself into?"

Colbert sighed. The summoning ritual was supposed to be a wonderful time for a mage, but today was disastrous; the summoning ground could not be used now until they could get enough earth mages to fill in the crater. Not to mention the destruction was all caused by one girl who summoned a human being. This whole situation was unheard of.

"When a noble comes of age, it is customary for them to summon a familiar to assist them with whatever trials the noble has ahead of them in their lives." Colbert spread his arms apart "Typically it is a wonderful exciting time in a noble's life, but today…" he trailed off "Generally the ritual doesn't bore holes into the ground and almost kill the user." Ryner finished for him.

"No, the ritual is quite safe, and damage to the surroundings is minimal at best," He added

"Miss Valliere's condition is her own doing. The poor girl broke down after the 3rd attempt and just kept trying." He continued as if giving a lecture to one of his students "The willpower cost of the ritual is high yes, but typically it is only ever cast once or twice." He glanced over to the sleeping girl "But to be able to do the ritual 6 times and still be alive, she must have an amazing reserve of willpower."

Looking back at Ryner he reddened a bit "Ah, sorry for going off like that, as a commoner this must not make much sense to you."

"What would me being a commoner have to do with the knowledge of magic?" Ryner thought

"Well, actually…." He was about to say before both their attention was drawn to a small commotion to their right, as the sleeping Louise sat up and yawned loudly.

"Ah Miss Valliere, I was just discussing the nature of the contract with your familiar."

Louise looked over with a face still full of sleep "Huh, Familiar? Mine? Nature?" Understanding dawned on Louise as her face turned a color roughly the same as her strawberry pink hair, thought it probably would have been beet red if she wasn't so pale at the moment.

She pulled the sheets of the bed over her head in embarrassment, and took a moment to compose herself before peering out from under the sheet. She looked long and hard at Ryner, with an expression that made him oddly uncomfortable.

"My familiar" she muttered in a voice Ryner strained to hear.

Colbert coughed suddenly "I shall go tell the nurse that Miss Valliere has awoken, you should both be able to leave after she has checked you out, if there are no problems." Before he went to leave, he bent down to Ryner and stared him dead in the eyes.

"I will not ask why," keeping his voice low and indicating to his now free limbs "But I trust you will act accordingly during your stay here. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryner flinched back from Colbert's sudden hostility "O-of course." He stuttered "Though I have my own situation, I'm not some kind of criminal that would prey on school children." Ironically coming from the man who arrived in chains, but that seemed to please Colbert, as the hostility melted away from his face.

"Now, to find that nurse." He said turning on his heel. "Definitely a warrior" Ryner thought, turning his gaze back to the half awake girl in the next bed over.

She seemed rather uncomfortable and was fidgeting while looking around as if to think of something to break the ice. It was a perfectly normal reaction for someone her age, considering her teacher just left her alone in a dimly lit room with a half naked unwashed man who she bore a hole through space and time to summon.

Ryner took the initiative.

"Hello." He said softly "I'm Ryner, Ryner Lute. What is your name?"

She straightened herself as best she could to reply with at least an attempt at nobility "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, from this day forward you shall serve me, familiar." With a blush, she raised the sheet she was gripping up to cover all but her eyes "And thank you for earlier." Blushing even more, she started to stammer "I-I mean f-for completing the c-contract, and catching me before I fell and even carrying me here." With that she looked away.

But her eyes couldn't help but stray back to Ryner's exposed chest, and the large white bandage she had seeming just noticed.

"My summoning didn't….?"

"No, you did quite well." He cut her off, if she had still been conscious when the contract was formed and afterwards, she would have noticed the chains the man had bore. "Strong willpower indeed" He though hastily

"I had a…disagreement with some men I was traveling with at the time." He placed a hand on his side "They really didn't want to see me leave." He finished with a smile

Something in Louise's head seemed to click together "Oh…" she replied, and then she looked frightened, with all good reason.

Sighing, Ryner raised up his hands, placing his left on his chest displaying the Runes and holding the right up in the air.

"You have nothing to fear from me Miss Louise. I am yours by contract, I mean you no harm."

Louise looked at the one she had summoned. He was modestly well build, but not grossly so, though much of his chest was covered by the bandage, she blushed when she pictured what the rest of his unscarred chest was like. She was at that age after all, and Kirche's words this morning didn't help her imagination any. His face was covered in an uncared for beard and topped with long unkempt black hair. Through the mass of black tangles, peered a set of weary looking jet black eyes that, which Louise noted, still had a great deal of fire left in them.

"A commoner." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Oddly enough, he seemed to have a slight air of nobility around him, but that was impossible, so she shrugged it off to the afterglow of finally succeeding with a spell.

Then something hit her.

She hadn't noticed it before, but it hit her so hard she had trouble refraining from retching all over the immaculate hospital ward.

Her Familiar stank.

It was almost like he hadn't washed in years. Surly even commoners bathed regularly? From what she had heard, most of the prisons in Halkeginia at least provided basic sanitary facilities

Louise pointed to her familiar "You stink." She stated flatly. "If you want to keep your food and a place to sleep, you will at least keep yourself clean!"

Ryner would have fallen over if he was standing, not only did Louise ruin the nice mood they had going, but did so with something that was painful obvious to him.

"And another thing, as my familiar, I expect my laundry to be washed and dried by the start of every day, the day starts at sunrise I expect to be woken up then, you will accompany me to breakfast and to class, you will….HEY! DON'T FALL ASLEELP WHILE I'M TALKING!"'

Ryner's snores were rudely interrupted by the sudden noise. It wasn't really his fault, it's not like he meant to be rude, he had just finally succumbed to the events of the day. His master on the other hand was not as exhausted as he was, despite nearly dying earlier that day, as shown by the angry words coming from her.

"It seems I have a very energetic master…" Ryner said despairingly, raising his hands to the sky as if cursing the cruel God that had so malevolently cast him aside.

"HA? Listen here familiar, it should be an honor for a commoner like you to serve a noble such as I…" She fumed as she threw the bed sheets off her and went to get closer to continue the argument, or at least she would have if her leg could support her weight.

With a little yelp, she went to fall flat on her face. Or she would have, had she not been scooped up in the air by her familiar who was now standing a few feet from where his bed was.

"Careful now Louise." He said gently, placing her back in bed. "You have had an incredibly exhausting day, so exhausting, that you are lucky to be alive from what I hear." He paused, pulling the bed sheets all the way back up to her neck before he continued "In my experience, it is always in your best interest to rest as much as you can, whenever you can." He smiled warmly "That way when life's hardships come, you are rested and able to fight them."

That seemed to satisfy him, for he was soon also back in his own bed.

Under the her covers, Louise was blushing profusely, thinking of the insolence that the man just did, calling her casually by her first name. "But he was gentle" and quick, she thought eying the distance between the beds.

She had so many questions for her new companion; Where are you from? What's your family like? Why were you bound in chains? How did you come by that wound?

But status kept her silence, and embarrassment held her tongue.

She was relieved that soon light snores could be heard. These questions could wait until another time. Soon sleeps sweet embrace returned to her, pulling her into the land of dreams.

She dreamt of the Lonely Demon again. However this time the Mad Hero was nowhere in sight, instead he was accompanied by a golden woman wielding a magnificent sword. She watched as they adventured through the land, each enjoying the others company. The each made up for the others shortcomings, the Lonely one was a powerful mage, wielding magics that Louise had never even dreamed of before. The Golden woman was a renowned swordswoman who knew no equal in her trade.

Louise was envious at the thought of having someone you could completely depend on, someone who made up for the others faults. But more than anything someone who you could trust and depend on.

And so she dreamed of them, until she was pulled into an even deep sleep.

She was happy the demon found a friend.


End file.
